Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with improved oil recovery and reclamation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,112, issued to Lee, et al., is directed to a membrane solvent extraction. Briefly, this patent is said to describe a membrane solvent extraction system that is used to separate a dissolved solute from one liquid referred to as the carrier into a second liquid which is immiscible with the carrier and is referred to as the solvent. Therefore the hollow fiber membrane is used to extract a solute through a solvent swollen membrane from one solvent liquid phase to the extracting solvent liquid with direct contact between the liquid phases only within the porous walls. The membrane extraction method has potential advantages over conventional solvent extraction in that it does not require a density difference and provides a large amount of contact area. The membrane extraction contactor and may be applied to molecular diffusion based mass transfer separation processes as the mechanism in separation, purification, pollutant removal and recovery processes. This reference relies on liquid extraction, as the solvent swells the membrane filling the pores and providing a diffusional process to extract a dissolved solute from an immiscible liquid carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,220, issued to Coughlin, et al., is directed to the preparation of analytical samples by liquid-liquid extraction using microporous hollow-fiber membranes. Briefly, this patent is said to teach a method and apparatus for accomplishing improved liquid-liquid extraction employing microporous hollow-fiber membranes. A number of modes of liquid-liquid extraction are possible according to the invention. As with the prior art, this patent relies on the interaction between two liquids, one of the contact side and one on the other side of the membrane for separation and concentration driving force diffusion of a dissolve solute across the liquid-liquid interface immobilized in the pore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,290, issued to Glassford is directed to a method and apparatus for separating mixtures of organic and aqueous liquid phases. Briefly, this patent is said to include a method and apparatus for separating a mixture containing an aqueous liquid and an immiscible organic phase using microporous hollow fibers. Such mixtures are separated into a substantially organic-free aqueous phase and a substantially aqueous-free organic phase. The mixture is pressurized in a controlled low shear manner to minimize emulsification as it is contacted with the fibers. Productivity is said to be enhanced by separating as a third product stream, a further organic phase containing only small amounts of an aqueous phase, which for some applications can usefully be combined with the substantially aqueous-free organic phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,344, issued to Hughes is directed to a membrane-based fluid treatment system. Briefly, this patent teaches a process for removing soluble and insoluble inorganic, organic, and microbiological contaminants from a fluid stream employing a pretreatment module, a post-treatment module, a recycle stream module or any combination thereof, and a membrane module. The process reduces the problems associated with membrane fouling and increases contaminant removal capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,827, issued to Gallo, et al., teaches a modular oil-based sludge separation and treatment system. Briefly, this patent discloses a method of recovering oil from oil-based sludge including the steps of homogenizing an oil-rich phase, a water-rich phase, and a solids-rich phase of an oil-based sludge, removing particulates from the oil-based sludge as the sludge traverses a shaker screen, heating the sludge, injecting a chemical into the heated sludge and mixing the chemical with the heated sludge, separating the phases of the chemically-treated sludge into a solids component stream, a water component stream, a first oil component stream, and a gas component stream, removing solids from the first oil component stream with a decanting centrifuge to form a second oil component stream, and removing water and solids from the second oil component stream with a disk stack centrifuge.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0173806, filed by Fan, et al., is directed to the extraction of hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon-containing materials and includes a method of extracting hydrocarbon-containing organic matter from a hydrocarbon-containing material includes the steps of providing a first liquid comprising a turpentine liquid; contacting the hydrocarbon-containing material with the turpentine liquid to form an extraction mixture; extracting the hydrocarbon material into the turpentine liquid; and separating the extracted hydrocarbon material from a residual material not extracted.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0098504 filed by Manz, et al., is directed to an oil and gas well fracturing (frac) water treatment process. Briefly, a novel process for treating and removing undesirable impurities from oil and gas well fracturing fluid is disclosed. For example, a method for treating fracturing water is taught comprising: (a) passing contaminated fracturing water containing solids and liquid through a mechanical separator to remove solids from the liquid; (b) treating the fracturing water liquid with an alkaline agent to increase the pH of the liquid to a level of above 9; (c) adding a coagulant to the fracturing water to form an agglomerate and separating the agglomerate from the fracturing water; (d) reducing the pH of the fracturing water of step (c) to a level of less than about 5.5; and (e) adding an oxidizing agent to the fracturing water of step (d) to oxidize oxidizable impurities in the fracturing water.